How It Is
by Chellesmere
Summary: Ya, ini memang salah. Tetapi terasa begitu benar. Hermione's PoV.


_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling own everything.**_

_**Warnings: OOC parah, aneh, gaje.**_

* * *

**How It Is**

Aku sering berkata padanya bahwa semua ini salah. Dan sesering itulah, dia mengacuhkan diriku.

Kenapa bahkan aku pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan mendengarkanku?

"Mungkin ini salah," suatu waktu dia berkata begitu padaku, dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya. "Tetapi siapa yang peduli? Karena sejujurnya, aku merasa bahagia."

Dan memang begitu. Dia merasa bahagia. Begitu pun dengan diriku.

-o0o-

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Perang Besar terjadi di tahun ketujuh kami. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, tetapi siapa yang bisa melupakan hal besar seperti itu? Aku berhasil bertahan hanya dengan beberapa luka kecil, tetapi dia tidak seberuntung itu. Dia terkena kutukan hitam, menderita luka dalam, dan cukup parah.

Tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Atau begitulah istilahnya.

Meskipun begitu, itu hanya istilah. Karena aku tahu, tak ada seorang pun yang akan baik-baik saja setelah itu. Ada hal-hal tertentu yang sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan. Hanya dapat terlupakan, secara perlahan. Oleh waktu.

Tetapi tidak, tidak bisa disembuhkan. Luka itu akan selalu ada di sana. Terpatri.

Dan semua yang kami lakukan, bersama, sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kami lakukan. Kami musuh. Dan tidak seharusnya seperti ini.

Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Dan kami benar-benar merasa bahagia dengan semua ini.

-o0o-

Malam menjelang, menggantikan siang. Kepekatan menyapa setiap orang.

Aku tidak pernah mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang membuatku selalu datang menemuinya, tetapi aku akan selalu menemukan diriku berada di sisinya setiap malam. Begitulah.

Ya. Aku masih berpikir bahwa semua ini salah. Tetapi ini terasa begitu benar.

Mungkinkah begitu? Jujur, aku sendiri meragukannya.

Menyelipkan jemariku di antara helaian rambut pirangnya, dan memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tenang. Berpikir. Berjuta pertanyaan mengalir dalam benakku.

Bagaimana jika? Bagaimana kalau? Bagaimana seandainya?

_Well,_ semua itu sama saja, kan? Tak ada bedanya.

Satu makna, hanya berbeda huruf dan kata. Dan satu jawaban, entahlah.

Dia membuka matanya, menatapku dengan mata kelabunya. Mata yang selalu mengingatkanku pada langit mendung. Tidak, bukan sebelum hujan, tetapi setelahnya. Gelap, tetapi bersih.

Aku tak pernah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, dan aku memang tak pernah berusaha menyuarakan rasa keingintahuanku. Untuk apa?

Kami selalu bertemu hanya untuk duduk bersama, berbicara. Terkadang hanya untuk menatap langit malam, tanpa kata. Menikmati keheningan suasana, menikmati desahan angin yang berhembus perlahan, menikmati aroma rumput basah tempat kami berbaring. Tenang.

Atau mungkin, menikmati kebersamaan kami? Menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain?

Dia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda lain. Tetapi, dia memang berbeda dengan semua pemuda lain.

-o0o-

Apakah dia masih menjadi musuhku? _Mungkin. _Rival? _Pasti._

Teman? _Tentu saja. _Cinta? _Aku tak tahu._

Apa makna dari semua itu? Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?

Oh, mungkin saja. Karena memang begitulah yang seharusnya.

Kalian tahu? Mungkin semua ini memang tidak pernah salah sama sekali.

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Oke, ini emang super duper aneh. Thanks for reading.^^**_

_**Makasih banyak buat Shia Zen, gembokkunci47, Infaramona, Sun-T, puttri, Arzhetty, Chocomint the Snidget, isabela granger, hire nagawa, virus-1221, Fluffy, light-way, AnthyGreenerzAngel, crossalf, rahmarta, kin-chan, draconiandevil18, Key is my name, gieyoungkyu, anna-kumala, nesWizzle, Rhara Athena, Matryoshka, J0e, Pitophoy, cleopatra, Ao n Ai, Shearra26, Sarah Annida H.H, harucha me hana, BlackAquamarine, Red Line, Chya Hanaan, DiefmadhaaGL, yuuaja, Nyxtheia, Daniyal Sheva, Just Ana, Fujisaki Fuun, liana granger, Enji86, dan Hime Kiseki yang udah review di "Draco's Illness". Love you all… ^_^**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Chels**_


End file.
